


unexpected twists

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Alisa never expected to go on dates like this, but it's fine when she likes it this much(written for SASO2017)





	unexpected twists

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13255749#cmt13255749
> 
> MORE GIRL SHIPS!!!

  
"Now, what's a pretty face like yours doing in a place like this?"  
  
Alisa blinks up from her phone at Saeko, letting her eyes linger over the sleek line of her legs in those black skinny jeans before settling on that wide smile.  
  
"I was invited out here actually, I heard it was the best dive bar in this little town - but my date seems to be late!" Alisa chirps with a smile, and tries not to feel _too_ pleased when Saeko's confident stature slumps with her shoulders.  
  
"Aw come on, I was only ten minutes late, and I texted you! It's not my fault work got so tied up."  
  
"I know, I know dear." Alisa laughs, and holds out her arm. That at least gets Saeko smile again as she loops her arm in hers.  
  
It was an odd sort of thing, the way they fell together - Alisa always pictured herself with a nice man one day, getting a cute little house she could decorate with all her flowers and herbs, maybe get a nice fluffy dog, have a few kids and get a happy ending like people do in the movies.   
  
Of course, much more like the movies, life gave her an unexpected twist, this one found in a Tokyo gymnasium as they screamed at each other across the bleachers. She was drawn in from her fiery cheers and personality, her sharp wit, and well, one thing lead to another so here she is.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna beer? I'm serious, this place has such good crafts, like, I think this wheat beer you might like? I'd be a waste to not try something new while we're here you know."  
  
She finds she likes this twist though - she likes it a _lot._   
  
Saeko is leaning up against her as she points out different things on the menu, and Alisa isn't really listening, instead taking in the smell of Saeko's strawberry blossom perfume and her soft hair. Coming to Miyagi for a long weekend was quite the trip, but it was certainly worth it to spend time with her new favorite person. Moments like this are worth more than errant daydreams - they're _real._  
  
Without thinking, she kisses the crown of Saeko's forehead, giggling to herself as she sputters, finally looking away from that menu and back at her.  
  
"What was that for??"   
  
Alisa shrugs. "Because I really like you a lot, silly. Is it so wrong for me to want to give you all the kisses?"  
  
"Wh, you-- ohhh my god." Saeko goes crimson from the tips of her ears all the way down her neck, hardly hidden when she covers her face with her hand. Alisa wonders how low that red spreads. "You're gonna kill me babe."  
  
"Now now, not yet. Tonight maybe." Alisa winks, and loves the way Saeko flounders at her.


End file.
